Dangan Ronpa X - University of Contradictions
by AssAssinAtEd
Summary: So you want to start a new, better life at Oscar's Fall University? I wonder if everything is gonna go as smoothly as you wish... - more than twenty students, trying to stay alive in a situation that can only be described as bizarre...
1. Prologue I: A New Life

*WARNING – MAY CONTAIN TYPOS AS MY KEYBOARD JUST ENTERED PUBERTY*

**(AN: Well well, I decided to start writing a little fanfic for Dangan Ronpa~**  
**I hope you'll like it^^**  
**It's name is... Dangan Ronpa X - University of Contradictions ~**  
**I kinda like that name o.O**  
**Credits for the idea with the soundtrack go to CaptainPancakes, my favourite fanfiction author who you should DEFINITELY check out!**  
**Well, how does this soundtrack-thing work? - Just search for the song in Youtube and repeat it with a Youtuberepeater or, if you use Chrome, download an auto-replay extension for Youtube^^**  
**But now, let's start with the story...^^)**

* * *

_[Soundtrack: Dangan Ronpa OST – Beautiful Days]_

Finally… finally it's time!

My very first day here at Oscar's Fall University begins now!

Hastily I ran towards the first of two campuses. I was already five minutes late because that damn train was delayed again! I hate trains! No matter which one you take, they always manage to arrive late.

Out of breath I arrived in front of the gates that would open up a completely new world for me – a world where I could finally learn some stuff that actually interested me! It won't be like school where you have to learn all that useless stuff you will never ever need in your life.

Honestly, I didn't expect to be able to enroll here. After all, more than thousand people applied this year alone! And only 300 of them were allowed to take the entrance exams.

Well, the entrance exam was kind of hard. We had to take tests for twelve hours straight – in every imaginable subject! I never was good at stuff like that so I was really surprised when a letter arrived telling me I passed. Oscar's Fall University was famous for only accepting the best of the best – the so-called "Super University Level" students. Each one of them was exceptional at what they were doing. But… being able to pass the tests and getting accepted as a mere "Super University Level Mystery Freak" seems unrealistic… I mean… there are a lot of better people out there! Why did they accept me? Why was I one of the fifty people accepted this year?

Get a grip, me! Accept reality! Accept you being lucky for once!

I took a deep breath and entered the campus.

_[Music halts]_

But… what the hell was that feeling? Was I…falling asleep? But I definitely got enough sleep! That can't be happening! Not now! Not when I was already late! Or… was I about to pass out? You're kidding me, right?

_[Soundtrack: Dangan Ronpa OST – Thousand Knocks]_

Powerless I got to my knees and took a look around me. Why were there no people? Didn't anyone notice me passing out right at the entrance?

I tried to cry for help but somehow I wasn't able to produce any sounds!

My field of vision slowly got darker and I fell to the ground and closed my eyes. I didn't have the power to resist anymore. I didn't even want to resist any longer. Just… let me… get some rest…

_[Music halts]_

* * *

_[Soundtrack: Dangan Ronpa OST – Desire for Execution]_

There was nothing but darkness around me. I couldn't move. I couldn't see. I couldn't speak. But…I heard something.

Footsteps… they were coming closer. Was someone finally going to help me? Thank god!

The footsteps came to a dead stop right in front of me. I could feel my head getting patted by something warm… something wrapped in some kind of clothing. And then I heard it – this disturbing voice.

It sounded kind of cute but also dangerous. It was treble and fragile but also seemed like it could cut your throat any second. Yeah. A voice can actually sound like this! I can guarantee that!

"So he's the last one. Out cold, isn't he-nya~?"

What the hell is this voice? It doesn't even sound real!

"Anyanya? What do we have here? He isn't fully knocked out yet? Gotta change that-nya~!"

Huh? That guy – or is it a girl? – doesn't want to help me? Was I… getting abducted in some kind of way?

Before I could think anything else I felt something sharp pierce my skin and my mind drifted elsewhere.

_[Music halts]_

* * *

**(AN: Sorry that the first part of the prologue is so short but don't worry - the second one's gonna be really long instead xD The first part just HAS to end at this point^^)**


	2. Prologue II: Meeting my Despair

_*WARNING – MAY CONTAIN TYPOS AS MY KEYBOARD JUST ENTERED PUBERTY*_

**(AN: The second chapter is here ~ Enjoy! :3**  
**All the characters get introduced... and there are A LOT! xD**  
**Look forward to them getting fewer and fewer people ;)**  
**CaptainPancakes: Thanks for the review! :) I know it's not that much right now but it's gonna get a lot more the next days and week^^ Thanks for reading it :3 And... is it a cat... or is it not? That's the question^^ I'm gonna stay with this warning as a trademark xD I'm glad it made you laugh ;P And be prepared for something you didn't expect the chapter after this one :P**

**Now let's start with the story! :) )**

_[Soundtrack: Dangan Ronpa OST – Beautiful Dead]_

I opened my eyes slowly.

Where was I? What was I doing? Why…. was I even here?

Well, it's no use to think about that right now! Interested in my surroundings I took a look around.

I was in a typical infirmary like you can see in every single high school anime there is. It was clean – way too clean for my taste. You could smell how sterile it was… There was a bed which was occupied by me, obviously. Apart from that I could only see a chair, a door and a desk that almost collapsed under the weight of all the medical papers stacked there.

How did I get here? The last thing I remember…. Oh! Right! I collapsed at the entrance of Oscar's Fall! So… was I in the Oscar's Fall infirmary right now? Seems to be the case. Did someone carry me here? But… who? Maybe the owner of that strange voice I heard and thought of as a mere dream? Well, I should think about that later!

When I tried to get up I suddenly felt a light pain in my abdomen. Shocked I looked down, my slightly longer than average brown hair covering my right, green eye. My green shirt was unbuttoned and my whole belly was bandaged. What the hell happened? Did I fall that painfully? I can't really imagine that… Or was it something else? I can't really remember…

Anyway! Let's leave these bandages there for now. I don't really want to see my injury…

I let out a sigh and buttoned up my shirt.

Carefully I tried to get up again and finally managed to do so – without having to sit down due to the pain. Well… what should I do now? I'm pretty sure I was already late to the entrance ceremony in the cafeteria before I even reached Oscar's Fall, so… should I go there? I could at least say I'm sorry for being late… That's always better than keeping your mouth shut after all.

Okay! Then let's head for the cafeteria!

I slowly but steadily advanced towards the cafeteria. Thank god I already remembered the layout of this place beforehand! I'm not really a fan of getting lost or asking people of favors after all…

There was one strange thing I noticed – there were no windows wherever I went. The whole place was clad in a strange, almost natural light that seemed to come straight from the walls. But is that even possible? I suppose it is… after all this is Oscar's Fall, they are way more advanced than us average humans after all.

I decided not to think about that any longer and finally reached the door to the cafeteria. The pain in my abdomen had subsided and I was pretty thankful for that. I could finally stand straight and confident again – the most important things when you meet people for the first time!

After taking a deep breath I pushed open the heavy doors and went inside. No use wavering now after all.

_[Soundtrack: Dangan Ronpa OST – BeautifulDays]_

All eyes in the room turned towards me. God! That was so embarrassing!

"So the last one is finally here…", said a blonde girl with grey eyes about my age. She was… maybe 5'5"? So she was ten centimeters smaller than me, huh? She wore some kind of short sports uniform I couldn't really identify and her hair that just about reached her shoulder was covered by a cap that was colored just like her uniform – a dark blue continuously interrupted by some beige stripes. Her body seemed to be in pretty good condition – considering me thinking of her as some kind of athlete that was pretty normal, I guess.

I laughed awkwardy and bowed. "I'm sorry I'm late! I collapsed at the entrance and just woke up in the infirmary… My name is Lycaon Tyles! I'm the Super University Level Mystery Freak! I know, it's a weird title but I hope we can still all get along!" I hope they won't notice the little detail about me being late even before that… Nah, who cares, right?

* * *

**NAME:** Lycaon Tyles **SUL:** Mystery Freak **AGE:** 18  
**HAIR:** Brown, slightly longer than average hair that's covering part of his right eye  
**EYES:** Green **CLOTHES:** Green shirt and dark blue jeans **HEIGHT:** 5'9"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** He doesn't really want to depend on people but likes to be around them and get to know them. / I like him. / Thinks liking yourself isn't a bad thing!

* * *

"So you collapsed too? Seems like that happened to everyone here… that's suspicious…" – a woman who seemed a few years older than me said. She wore glasses that almost completely covered her startlingly blue eyes and had that certain look on her face… like she doubted everything she saw! Her clothes were pretty normal compared to the girl that caught my eye before. She wore a beige parka and dark blue jeans. She was slightly stubby compared to the athlete. Her hair was something else though – it was completely white! Like she was more than sixty or seventy years older than she looked! Was that colour natural?

After coughing slightly she proceeded to talk: "Forgive my rudeness. I should probably introduce myself too seeing as all 25 of us are here now. I'm Stephanie Morgan, the Super University Level Sceptic! It's nice to meet you too!"

* * *

**NAME:** Stephenie Morgan **SUL:** Sceptic **AGE:** 26  
**HAIR:** White hair that is long enough to reach her back  
**EYES:** Blue **CLOTHES:** Beige parka and dark blue jeans **HEIGHT:** 5'6"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** She questions everything she sees but is also a really polite person. / She seems a lot older than she actually is thanks to her hair colour.

* * *

"25? Weren't there supposed to be 50 of us?" I asked kind of surprised.

"Really? Are you that stupid? Why do you think they sent us to two different campuses? To have half of us get to know each other first. They even wrote that in the letter we all got!" interjected a guy who seemed to be slightly older than me. Are all of them older than me or what? He was slightly taller than me too and wore a Star Wars-shirt that seemed pretty old – almost as old as him. He had greasy pitch black hair that covered most of his face and reached his shoulders. His eyes... seemed to be a gray blue but I couldn't really make sure because his hair kept getting in the way! Just cut and wash your hair, dammit! Apart from that he was pretty skinny like he spent all day inside his room and didn't eat much…

He seemed to wait for me to say something but decided to let it be: "Fine! I'll introduce myself too! Can't help it after all… My name is Harold Ruffus and I'm a movie critic!" Harold Ruffus? The guy every good director asked before even starting to produce the movie? THIS guy went to the same university as me? I felt quite honored. But he still had a rotten personality. I didn't like him…

* * *

**NAME:** Harold Ruffus **SUL:** Movie Critic **AGE:** 20  
**HAIR:** Greasy pitch black hair / covers part of his face /shoulder-length  
**EYES:** Gray Blue **CLOTHES:** Old Star Wars shirt and gray jeans **HEIGHT:** 6'0"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Is easily annoyed and is a prick. / Gets nice once you talk to him about movies.

* * *

"Ahahaha! Calm down, lad! We shouldn't be that hard on him. After all he just woke up, right?" – This time it was a pretty old man who spoke up. He seemed to be twice the age of me and you could see he was working out in the open quite a bit – his skin was really dark and strained by the big and defined muscles underneath. I didn't want to get in a fight with him! Never! I doubt I'd survive that… He was more than one head taller than me - 6'2", I guess – and had really short dark brown hair and brown eyes that looked at me warmly. Seems like he wasn't a bad guy… His clothes screamed "THIS GUY IS DANGEROUS! RUN AS FAST AS YOU CAN!" though… after all he wore a muscle shirt that let him seem like one of these ancient statues of Heracles.

"I'm Frank Bolton! Super University Level Farmer! I hope we get along fine, lad!" – With these words he tapped on my back. I grimaced in pain but nodded like a guy who doesn't want to get in trouble should.

* * *

**NAME:** Frank Bolton **SUL:** Farmer **AGE:** 32  
**HAIR:** Short dark brown hair  
**EYES:** Brown **CLOTHES:** White muscle shirt and navy blue jeans **HEIGHT:** 6'2"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Is the oldest student and is way nicer and friendlier than he looks. / Has the body of Heracles and tries to stop conflicts whenever he has the chance.

* * *

"And I'm Juliette Briar! Super University Level Table Tennis Player!" shouted the girl who noticed my arrival first. Haven't I heard of her somewhere before? It's amazing how many famous people are here!

* * *

**NAME:** Juliette Briar **SUL:** Table Tennis Player **AGE:** 18  
**HAIR:** Blonde shoulder-length hair  
**EYES:** Gray **CLOTHES:** Dark blue sports uniform with beige stripes and a cap **HEIGHT:** 5'5"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** A pretty nice and open-hearted person. / Always notices little details and says whatever she thinks without any insecurity.

* * *

"You seem… kind of cute!" – A voice behind me caught my attention.

After turning around I was a little bit shocked – right in front of me I saw one person… twice! It was way too late to hide my surprise when I finally got that the girls with long, braided gray hair and yellow eyes that wore purple tanktops and black hotpants – and had a great body, I might add – were indeed twins.

"Hahaha! You're funny! I kinda understand now what my sister sees in you!" said one of the twins.

"Shhht! Don't just tell him like that!" said the other one who got really red.

"So… may I ask your names?" I asked them politely without wanting to know anything more about that possible love interest one of them saw in me.

"We're Carey-" – "and Clarah Jackman!" – "We are the Super University-" – "Level Twins!" – Wow! They even finished each other's sentences! That's true twins for you! But it gets slightly annoying once you listen to them for too long…

* * *

**NAME:** Carey Jackman **SUL:** Twin **AGE:** 20  
**HAIR:** Long, braided gray hair  
**EYES:** Yellow **CLOTHES:** Purple tanktop and black hotpants **HEIGHT:** 5'7"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Starts the sentences her sister finishes. / Likes to irritate her sister.

* * *

**NAME:** Clarah Jackman **SUL:** Twin **AGE:** 20  
**HAIR:** Long, braided gray hair  
**EYES:** Yellow **CLOTHES:** Purple tanktop and black hotpants **HEIGHT:** 5'7"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Finishes the sentences of her sister. / Is romantically interested in Lycaon.

* * *

"Could you all please be a little bit less noisy? I'm trying to read here!" a skinny guy with a black shirt and white jeans interjected. He had light brown hair and cloudy blue eyes that never even once looked up from the book he was reading. What was he? Some kind of book addict?

"Excuse me but – who are you?" I asked the bookworm.

He sighed and reluctantly gave me an answer: "You just had to ask, huh? Let's just get this over with. I'm Patrick Oldenburgh and I'm the Super University Level Bibliophile. And now stop talking to me, please! It's getting interesting!"

* * *

**NAME:** Patrick Oldenburgh **SUL:** Bibliophile **AGE:** 18  
**HAIR:** Light brown, fairly short hair  
**EYES:** Cloudy Blue **CLOTHES:** Black shirt and white jeans **HEIGHT:** 5'8"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Reads all the time and would like people to keep it down when he does. / Doesn't like to interact with people and is often rude. / A brat.

* * *

Wasn't bibliophile just a scientific way of saying bookworm? But who am I to judge him… I'll just leave him to his book then…

"Don't let him get you down! I, for one, am happy to meet you, Lycaon! My name is Mia Iridan and I'm a firefighter!" a girl shouted towards me with a loud voice. She was almost as tall as me and seemed to be pretty muscular. She had to save people from burning houses after all. It's only logical that she would need great physical strength to do that! And haven't I heard of her before too? The hero who saved all the twelve children that were trapped by the flames in an orphanage? She really looked like she looked in the photo on her Facebook-profile… Wavy red hair that reached over her shoulders, brown eyes and a elfish smile. But why did she still wear the jacket of her firefighter uniform over a traditional blue and white sailor uniform?

* * *

**NAME:** Mia Iridan **SUL:** Firefighter **AGE:** 19  
**HAIR:** Wavy red hair that barely reaches over her shoulder  
**EYES:** Brown **CLOTHES:** Firefighter uniform jacket over blue and white sailor uniform **HEIGHT:** 5'8"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** A kind person that's pretty strong. / Has an elfish, mischievous smile and likes to play pranks on people. / Had a little crush over the internet on her once – of course she doesn't know!

* * *

Thinking about that won't help me and so I said: "Thank you! Let's get along!" and bowed to her.

"There's no need to bow here. After all, all of us are on a journey for more knowledge. We're comrades!" said a blonde young man who seemed to be slightly younger than me. – Thank god! I'm not the youngest one here! – He stared at me with his friendly blue eyes and was wearing some kind of safari outfit over his completely average body. He seems like a nice guy so I won't ask him about these clothes – for now!

"You surely want to know who I am, right? Brian MacGale, Super University Level Archaeologist! Let's have a great time while we search for more knowledge and understanding!" – Thanks for introducing yourself! I don't have to ask anymore!

* * *

**NAME:** Brian MacGale **SUL:** Archaeologist **AGE:** 17  
**HAIR:** Blonde, short hair  
**EYES:** Blue **CLOTHES:** Some kind of safari outfit **HEIGHT:** 5'5"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Is always clad in his uniform. / Always speaks of wanting to gain more knowledge. / Is a nice guy. / Kind of weird though.

* * *

"He's kinda weird, right?" a girl whispered me in my ear. She wore grey sweatpants and a black fluffy jacket and didn't really seem endeavored in looking perfect. She looked the best out of all the people I met today though! Her body had no shortcomings at all – as far as you can see that with these clothes. Her brown hair was tied to some kind of knot on the back of her head so I didn't really know how long it was. Some wisps of hair almost covered her bright blue eyes that stared at me with a little bit of interest but seemed to be deep in thought at the same time. She was half a head shorter than me so I had to look down a bit to get a good look at her.

"I'm Anna Lisben, Super University Level Illustrator. Pleased to make your acquaintance!" she said and smiled at me with radiant eyes. If I won't take my eyes off her right now I might fall for her immediately! Someone!

* * *

**NAME:** Anna Lisben **SUL:** Illustrator **AGE:** 18  
**HAIR:** Brown hair tied to a knot on the back of her head / A few wisps of hair in her face  
**EYES:** Bright Blue **CLOTHES:** Grey sweatpants and a black fluffy jacket **HEIGHT:** 5'4"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Her eyes bewitch you. / Perfect body (afaik). / Really cute and nice.

* * *

"Getting caught in her gaze makes you fall for her, right?" – Thank you! A girl with long straight black hair and orange eyes gave me an excuse to look away. She was about my height and seemed to be a little bit older than me. The strange thing about her was that she wore clothes that can only be described as grandma clothes! She looked really old in that mix of dark red and beige paired with a shallow green. But her eyes overflowed with life force that made you think of her as a person in her early teens. How did she manage to seem that young in these clothes? Was there a secret behind that unwavering vitality?

"And now you're glad I talked to you, right? No problem at all! I'm Lavender Zirechs, the Super University Level Herbalist – just so you know."

* * *

**NAME:** Lavender Zirechs **SUL:** Herbalist **AGE:** 21  
**HAIR:** Long straight black hair  
**EYES:** Orange **CLOTHES:** Grandma clothes coloured dark red, beige and shallow green **HEIGHT:** 5'9"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Seems really young. / What is the secret to her life force? / Helps other people when they are in a pinch.

* * *

I nodded in her direction thankfully. Without her I would have been lost…

_[Music halts]_

"BUUUUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" a scream tore apart the nice atmosphere immediately. I hastily looked at the source of the noise. It was a little baby with some seemingly blonde hair sprouting from his head and blue eyes – it probably just woke up now and was surprised by all the people around it.

_[Soundtrack: Dangan Ronpa OST – Beautiful Days]_

"I'm sorry! George! Please be quiet and don't make a ruckus like this!" seems like the blonde slender beauty that held it in her arms was George's mother. No surprise there. She seemed to be in her early twenties and had the same blue eyes as the baby. She wore a long white summer dress – even though it was winter! There certainly are even more strange people here than I thought…

"Excuse us!" the young brown haired man next to the woman said. His hair was pretty short and covered by a cap just like Juliette's. He wore a simple white shirt and blue jeans – nothing out of the ordinary. His body can only be described as completely average – so was his face. He didn't seem to be related to the beauty and her kid next to him at all.

"I'll just introduce us now… so you know who to talk to if you are annoyed by George's screaming. I'm Paul Sullivan, the Super University Level Golf Player – and the wonderful woman at my side is Leandra Sullivan, my wife and the Super University Level Gymnast. Now if you'll excuse us…." – The strange couple and her kid left for a table on the far end of the cafeteria to avoid George getting scared. I was kind of surprised by the fact there was a baby here – but it's university, I should have expected that. There are even special programs for female students who get children to be able to raise them while studying at the same time.

* * *

**NAME:** Paul Sullivan **SUL:** Golf Player **AGE:** 25  
**HAIR:** Pretty short brown hair.  
**EYES:** Brown **CLOTHES:** Simple white shirt and blue jeans + a sports cap **HEIGHT:** 6'0"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Completely average guy. / Polite but his child gets on my nerves.

* * *

**NAME:** Leandra Sullivan **SUL:** Gymnast **AGE:** 24  
**HAIR:** Blonde, long straight hair  
**EYES:** Blue **CLOTHES:** A long white summer dress (in the winter!) **HEIGHT:** 5'8"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** A slender beauty. / Doesn't want attention to be on her annoying baby.

* * *

**NAME:** George Sullivan **SUL:** Baby **AGE:** 0.5  
**HAIR:** A few blonde hairs at the top of the head  
**EYES:** Blue **CLOTHES:** A diaper (not white anymore) and light blue baby clothes **HEIGHT:** ?'?"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Is annoying. / Screams. / Don't like it. / A baby.

* * *

After a short period of time where no one said even a single word, a young woman a little older than me raised her voice: "I thought it was cute…" She wore tattered black jeans and a short yellow blouse and more bracelets than what could be considered as healthy. Her purple hair was a little spiky and reached her neck barely – this time I was sure the colour WASN'T natural! Her eyes were a mix of green and blue that got me distracted when I looked at them so I stopped that immediately.

"Oh! And I'm Cyra Adams, the Super University Level Vocalist! Lycaon didn't know yet, right?" – Yeah, I didn't.

* * *

**NAME:** Cyra Adams **SUL:** Vocalist **AGE:** 22  
**HAIR:** Not natural purple, slightly spiky hair that barely reaches her neck  
**EYES:** Green / Blue **CLOTHES:** Tattered black jeans and short yellow blouse + a LOT of bracelets **HEIGHT:** 5'7"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Probably nice. / A little too freaky for me. / Seems to like annoying little crying babies.

* * *

"I have to admit it was quite cute… I want a family like that on my own someday…" a guy in his late twenties said. He was pretty short for his age – a few centimeters shorter than me – and wore grey jeans and a Pizza Hut-shirt. His dark blonde hair was a little bit greasy but barely covered his ears. He looked at the married couple with their child with sad, brown eyes.

After a few seconds of no reaction at all he finally seemed to snap back into reality: "Did I just space out for a second? Sorry! My fault! I'm Oliver Meridian, the Super University Level Pizza Delivery Man, by the way!" – Someone can be a Super University Level Pizza Delivery Man? Seriously? My "talent" wasn't that strange after all…

* * *

**NAME:** Oliver Meridian **SUL:** Pizza Delivery Man **AGE:** 26  
**HAIR:** Dark blonde hair / A little greasy / Barely covering his ears  
**EYES:** Brown **CLOTHES:** Grey jeans and a Pizza Hut-shirt **HEIGHT:** 5'7"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** I don't really see how delivering a pizza can be a talent. / Probably wants a family of his own. / Spaces out very often.

* * *

"Dammit! Why is it heads again?! Something isn't right here! That's the fiftieth time this happened! You're cheating, aren't you?" a pretty short girl shouted. She was clad in… a school uniform? And she wore a pink wig with long straight hair? To top that off she was pretty skinny too! Who the hell was she, that girl with these disturbingly black eyes?

"I'm not. I'm just lucky, that's all!" a guy just about my height defended himself – now that I take a closer look at him he IS pretty skinny too... He seemed a bit younger than me – like that archaeologist – and had wavy black hair that covered his ears. His almost white eyes glittered with pride over his victory.

"These two are Sera Triton, the Super University Level Cosplayer, and Tim Meyer, the Super University Level Luckster. You didn't meet them yet, did you?" a small stubby guy with a round face, brown eyes and a bald head told me. He was one of the guys who were older than me too – at least he looked that way. He wore a green apron over a white long-sleeved shirt and dirty brown jeans.

* * *

**NAME:** Sera Triton **SUL:** Cosplayer **AGE:** 18  
**HAIR:** A pink wig with long straight hair / Real hair unknown  
**EYES:** Black **CLOTHES:** A blue and white typical Japanese school uniform **HEIGHT:** 5'0"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Pretty skinny. / I don't know her real looks which is creeping me out. / Sore loser.

* * *

**NAME:** Tim Meyer **SUL:** Luckster **AGE:** 17  
**HAIR:** Wavy black hair covering his ears  
**EYES:** Almost White **CLOTHES:** Black jeans and a red jacket over a grey shirt **HEIGHT:** 5'9"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Is pretty lucky, I guess. / Seems to like winning.

* * *

"And can I get your name too?" I asked him politely. I certainly hope there aren't that many people left – I already start to forget some names!

"I forgot! Thank you for reminding me! I'm Luke Higgs, the Super University Level Florist!" he answered me really embarrassed.

* * *

**NAME:** Luke Higgs **SUL:** Florist **AGE:** 23  
**HAIR:** None – has a bald head  
**EYES:** Brown **CLOTHES:** Green apron over a white long-sleeved shirt and dirty brown jeans **HEIGHT:** 5'5"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Pretty easily embarrassed. / Always dirty. / Stubby and has a round face.

* * *

"Hey, hey! Don't just forget us!" a girl with a park ranger uniform who was slightly taller and older than me shouted. She had short red hair and blue eyes that were sparkling with curiosity. She was accompanied by a small girl about my age with a slender body who seemingly was pretty bored. She wore a short black dress that really stood out compared to that park ranger uniform right next to her. Her not natural blue hair was knotted into twin tails that made her seem even younger than she was. Her navy blue eyes were barely open and I kind of feared that she would fall asleep on the spot and hurt herself if she wasn't caught while she fell.

The park ranger girl continued: "I'm Amelia Smith, the Super University Level Hunter! Just call me Amy, m'kay? And this cutie her is Gina Plighton, the Super University Level Bowling Champion. Say Hello, Gina!"

After a long sigh Gina finally said it, one word: "Hello." – That's it? Are you kidding me? Well, just her character I guess…

* * *

**NAME:** Amelia "Amy" Smith **SUL:** Hunter **AGE:** 24  
**HAIR:** Short red hair  
**EYES:** Blue **CLOTHES:** Park ranger uniform **HEIGHT:** 6'0"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Pretty nice and open-hearted. / Wants everyone to get along. / Muscular. / Can definitely kill whatever prey comes her way.

* * *

**NAME:** Gina Plighton **SUL:** Bowling Champion **AGE:** 18  
**HAIR:** Not natural blue hair knotted into twin tails  
**EYES:** Navy Blue **CLOTHES:** Short black dress **HEIGHT:** 5'4"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Bored and tired all the time. / Doesn't talk much.

* * *

"Nice to meet you two! Amy, could you possibly tell me which people I didn't meet yet? I start to forget… it's just so many people at once…" I told them a little bit embarrassed.

Amy smiled: "Sure thing! Do you see that guy over there?" She pointed at a small Japanese guy sitting near the couple who had short black hair and brown eyes. He wore some kind of red uniform… like Juliette so he probably was good at some kind of sport, right? I nodded.

Amy grinned: "Your face tells me you already suspect his talent. It's pretty easy to guess it though. He's Takahashi Fujitora, the Super University Level Athlete! And do you see the tall guy in the white overall over there?" She pointed at a guy in his late twenties with light brown hair that was cut militarily short with a skinny but muscular body and grey eyes. I nodded again.

Again, Amy continued to explain: "He's the Super University Level Astronaut, Matthew Elegian. He wants us to call him Matt."

* * *

**NAME:** Takahashi Fujitora **SUL:** Athlete **AGE:** 19  
**HAIR:** (Really) Short black hair  
**EYES:** Brown **CLOTHES:** Some kind of red sports uniform **HEIGHT:** 5'2"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Japanese.

* * *

**NAME:** Matthew "Matt" Elegian **SUL:** Astronaut **AGE:** 28  
**HAIR:** Militarily short light brown hair  
**EYES:** Grey **CLOTHES:** White overall – probably some astronaut stuff **HEIGHT:** 6'2"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Skinny but muscular. / Doesn't seem like a bad guy.

* * *

"Thank you! Is there anyone left?" I asked her a little dizzy because of all the names.

With a big grin Amy answered: "Of course! That slender short girl here with the Mc Donalds-shirt for example!" She pointed at a girl with long braided black hair and icy blue eyes that stood right next to us.

The girl nodded and said: "I'm Chloe Miller. The Super University Level Mc Donalds Part-Timer." – Now she turned away again… A strange title for a strange girl, all right…

* * *

**NAME:** Chloe Miller **SUL:** Mc Donalds Part-Timer **AGE:** 22  
**HAIR:** Long braided black hair  
**EYES:** Icy Blue **CLOTHES:** Mc Donalds-shirt and dark blue jeans **HEIGHT:** 5'4"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Is kind of strange. / I don't know what to think of her.

* * *

A few second of silence later Amy just had to talk again: "We still have one left! Do you see that creepy guy in the black suit over there?" She pointed at a guy I didn't even notice the whole time I was here. He stood right next to the door leading outside and watched all of us exchange greetings, completely uninterested. He was almost seven feet tall and wore black sunglasses that made it impossible to guess the colour of his eyes. His hair was short and grey and a big burn mark covered most of his face. He seemed like a really old man even though he couldn't really be older than someone in their late twenties.

"Who is he?" I asked her a little bit creeped out.

"Well… I don't know his talent but his name is Christian Sneider. He doesn't want anyone to talk to him. I have no idea why…" – That answer of her didn't really help. Now I really didn't want to talk to him at all! And why didn't he tell us his talent? Was he an… assassin or something similar? Why else would he have to hide his talent? Or… was he a cook who got that burn mark as a little kid when he used too much fire when trying to cook and is now embarrassed to talk about it? Nah, don't think so after all…

* * *

**NAME:** Christian Sneider **SUL:** ? **AGE:** ?  
**HAIR:** Short and grey  
**EYES:** ? **CLOTHES:** Black suit + black sunglasses **HEIGHT:** 6'9"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** Creepy. / Probably some kind of assassin or something. / Doesn't want to tell us his talent. / Creepy as hell. / Has a big burn mark covering most of his face. / Did I already mention that he's creepy?

* * *

A few minutes of small talk later I finally asked what everyone had been thinking: "When is this entrance ceremony finally gonna start?"

_[Music halts]_

As if that sentence was some kind of signal, the light in the cafeteria did dim quite a bit and one of the tables in the middle of the room was radiated by light.

_[Soundtrack: Dangan Ronpa OST – Mr Monokuma's Extracurricular Lesson]_

"Yaaaaawnya~ Finally! I thought you were never gonna ask that question? Now, has everyone made their introductions? Fine! Welcome to Oscar's Fall University, little kittens! It's nice to meetnya~!" – There it was again! That voice! The one I heard when I fainted! Was the person who brought me here finally going to show herself?

With a faint thud something jumped on the radiated table. It had the body of a stuffed cat! It's right half was light blue and his left half was ebony black. A dangerously shiny red eye protruding from the black half glanced at us. Then the creature opened its mouth and these terrifying events began.

"I'm Nyanmaru, your faculty director. I hope we'll all get along just fine-nya~!"

* * *

**NAME:** Nyanmaru **SUL:** Faculty Director **AGE:** ?  
**HAIR:** His/her/its pelt is half light blue (right) and half black (left)  
**EYES:** Right: Black / Left: Shiny Red **CLOTHES:** None **HEIGHT:** ?'?"  
**BRIEF DESCRIPTION:** WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!

* * *

_[Music halts]_

* * *

**(AN: I hope you liked the chapter xD I tried to include some character information cards with what Lycaon currently thinks about all of them^^ Because there was almost no plot development in this chapter the next one's gonna be even more mind-blowing than I planned! ;) )**


End file.
